


Gingerbread

by lesbianscully



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Food Fight, Holidays, Humor, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gingerbread, seriously this whole thing is ridiculously sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianscully/pseuds/lesbianscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Cuddy attempt to make a gingerbread house. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present for the lovely Kate.

As soon as Cuddy walked through their front door carrying a build-your-own gingerbread house kit, he knew he was in for it.

“What is _that?”_ He asked

Smirking, she replied “It’s a gingerbread house, House.  Haven’t you ever seen one before?”

“And I suppose you think I’m going to help you make it?”  He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

In response, she walked over to him, placed a kiss on his forehead, grabbed his hand and began dragging her into the kitchen with her.

“Yes.”

“Isn’t this more of a thing you and Rachel should be doing?  Some good old mother-daughter bonding?”  House asked, more pleading than anything else.

“Rachel’s at my mom’s.  They’re making their own gingerbread house.  We’re making ours.  Now come on.”  Cuddy answered, never letting go of his hand.

Grumbling, House followed her into the kitchen.

Everything had been going well.  The cookies that were to make up the walls and roof of the house had come out of the oven perfectly, House himself had sampled all of the candies to make sure they weren’t stale, and they had just enough confectioners’ sugar to make the icing.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Their mixer had, for some mysterious reason, decided to quit working momentarily.  As Cuddy held the infernal contraption in the air, flicking it on and off and getting more aggravated each time it continued to not work, it suddenly sprung back to life.  White icing was flying everywhere, on the walls, the chairs, and even House and Cuddy themselves.  Cuddy’s shocked fingers couldn’t manage to turn the thing off as it continued spinning.  Finally, she regained control of her motor skills and the mixer was at last shut off.  With wide eyes, Cuddy turned to glance at House.

He was covered in icing. 

And then she was laughing.  No, not just laughing, Lisa Cuddy was _cackling_.

And Gregory House was not amused.

So, he did the logical, reasonable thing.

He gave her a hug.  Now, she too was covered in the thick cream.

Gaping, she turned to glare at him, reaching behind herself and into the bowl of icing at the same time.  Before he had the chance to stop her, she scooped up some icing with her index finger, and smudged it on his nose.

He reached around her, grabbed the bowl of icing, and smudged a dollop on her nose, and both cheeks for equal measure.

The war had begun.

In mere minutes the icing was gone from the bowl, and instead smeared all over the two doctors, both of whom couldn’t seem to stop laughing long enough to catch their breath.

Finally, the hilarity of the situation wore off as House reached out a hand to tenderly stroke his lover’s cheek.  She in turn grasped him by the shoulders and placed a sweet, icing-flavored kiss to his lips as he pulled her closer.

“So much for the gingerbread house.”


End file.
